


绵羊

by SOAKMEINBLEACH



Category: Lolita - Vladimir Nabokov
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOAKMEINBLEACH/pseuds/SOAKMEINBLEACH
Summary: 他对你这个面貌忧郁却不失优雅漂亮的老家伙笑了笑，意味深长，像极了温顺的绵羊。
Relationships: John Doe/Humbert Humbert





	绵羊

**Author's Note:**

> 这一段的灵感来自于原文里短短的一句话  
> 写作的时候我还没有看完，所以一些细节和原著会有出入

想想吧，那位偶然在路边瞥见过一眼的男人，柔软的黑色头发，漂亮得像是在月光下摇曳的海面的蓝眼睛，身材高大健壮，就连你这该死的变态都忍不住夸赞他的俊美。当你们因为偶然而对上眼神的时候，他对你这个面貌忧郁却不失优雅漂亮的老家伙笑了笑，意味深长，像极了温顺的绵羊。

你们须得在某个普通的地点相遇，夏日炽烈的阳光，廉价、破旧、肮脏的汽车旅馆。你的新房间里还散发着一股散不去的尿骚味和霉臭，而你年轻的姘妇早就在某个夜晚，用那双你爱抚过无数次的柔软双手，蛊惑了不知名男人的心智，自此消失在茫茫无边的黑暗中。

你的欲望永远不可能停下脚步，它饱胀的身躯就算把你撑到炸开都不会停止。所以在你发狂、对那些美丽年幼的尤物做出无可挽回的事情之前，你必须要找到另一个替代品，一个欲念的出口。  
可是这谈何容易？所以你们要在这种情况下重逢，他那张脸绝不可能被看过的人遗忘，你这个仅仅只是和他有过一面之缘的也一样。  
你无力招架他那意味深长的、绵羊般的笑容，只是因为他长了一双好像可以轻而易举看透你的眼睛。你只能接受他的邀请，到了附近一家还算干净的餐厅，靠窗的位置，阳光亮得刺眼。他给你要了龙舌兰，点了你和小姘妇一起逃窜时常吃的东西，你心脏开始突突狂跳，求生欲逼迫你赶紧跳起来逃走，越远越好，可怯懦的本性却让你在他看似温情的眼神和语气下发软，好像什么软趴趴的棉花，还有人不断地在上面跳着、踩着，把你越弄越碎。

自诩阴郁却漂亮的先生，这就是你的死期了吧？  
大概是的。

你只能硬着头皮，在他的注视下将那些熟食吞入腹中，味同嚼蜡，加了苏打水的龙舌兰都无法麻痹你抽痛的神经。  
之后，他结了账，像你的好兄弟、好朋友，一把揽住你的肩膀，在众目睽睽之下将你带回了旅馆。

“你的房间号，我记得——是207，对吧，先生？”  
“……”恐慌和懦弱使你失了声，可他在你肩膀上加重的力道让你觉得很疼，于是便只能颤抖着，在他越靠越近的时候点了点头。  
“很好，拿好你的钥匙，我们回房间说说话。”  
你的心脏快从嗓子里蹦出来了，你承认自己是个胆小鬼，甚至连逃跑或者是呼救的勇气都没有，只能乖乖地像个鹌鹑一样被他掐在手臂里，亦步亦趋地回到你花了十欧元订下的房间。

房间门被关上的声音让你想尖叫出声，像个快被抢劫或者是怎么样的妇人，可你没有，你害怕，害怕到双腿都在打颤。  
“你的女儿，或者这么说吧，亲爱的先生，你的姘头……被你强奸的小女孩儿。”  
你扑通一声跪了下去，冷汗很快浸湿了你的脊背、鬓发、掌心，你全身都抖个不停，大脑就像要死了一样拼命发白，眼前阵阵发黑，你甚至都没有力气问他到底想要什么。  
而他当然也用不着你回答。

“看来我知道的还真是…精确啊，不是吗？”  
他自说自话，踏着死神般的步伐朝你走来，每一步都能踩碎你身上绝大部分骨头。  
“我并不想威胁你，我其实很喜欢你，所以一直在关注你，先生。”  
又是那种掩盖着猛兽獠牙与利爪的温情，你死咬着牙，却还是没控制住呜咽出声。  
“这样也不错，我希望一会儿，你能像你的女儿一样，在做爱之后哭个不停，最好哭到像个婴儿一样满脸通红，然后睡过去。当然，我会守着你，这点不必担心。”  
“不、不要……”

你几乎就要知道他想对你做什么了，可你根本不能，也没有能力反抗。他那经过积年累月锻炼下来的良好身材，还有20出头充满了精力与暴力的年纪，都是你无力反抗的，更不要说，他手里可能还捏着足以把你送进监狱，锁个天荒地老的证据。

到了这种时候，你甚至都还能在恐惧里抽出那么一丝欲念，回想你年轻姘妇股间的芳香。

可惜了，站在你面前的，已经是一个你根本抵抗不了的年轻健壮的男人。  
和你曾在那有着漂亮白色雕花圆柱的酒店对你年幼、无辜的继女做的不一样，你既没有开口，也没有动手诱惑他，更没有那柔软又娇弱的身体，你胯下的阴毛攒聚在一处，如同你小腿上的汗毛一样粗硬。

他的欲望比你的更直白、更粗暴，他身上的每个部位都会爆发出可怖的力量，轻而易举就控制住你引以为傲的身体，像你对你第一任妻子做的那样，扭紧你的手腕，让你疼痛不已，想叫却不敢叫。  
他还把你的胸部当成了女人的乳房，费了功夫揉捏、吮吸，牙齿把你的乳头都咬破了，你疼得整张脸刷白，却不敢反驳他哪怕最微小的一个动作，只能屈辱地咬着牙，红着眼睛不停掉眼泪。

他用覆盖着薄茧的手指拂去你的泪水，然后迅速地把你两条腿抬起来——换作以往，这都是你对无辜少女做的，如今轮到你了。  
你知道他要做什么，毕竟你身上能用以插入的就只有嘴巴和肛门，你终于敢挣扎了，却也只是那么短短的一瞬间，很快就被他无情地镇压。  
你想破口大骂，脑子里突然出现从你那小爱人口中听来的粗鄙语言：变态、强奸犯、蠢猪，放开我，我要去报警。真是熟悉的话语，是不是她曾经对你这么说过？

美妙的轮回。

可惜你连她十分之一的勇气和鲁莽都没有，你只能任由男人把擦了你润肤乳的手插进你体内，潦草地用手指在里面扩撑你的肠壁，你实在是找不到什么趣味，你只在他摸到你前列腺的时候感到一股强烈的排泄欲望，可惜他不会大发慈悲，就像你一样。

这该死的汽车旅馆，苍蝇又开始在头顶飞来飞去，而他也把戴了安全套的阴茎抵在了你屁股上，毫不留情地往你肛门里插。深处的肉被撕裂开，你的感受非常明显，就像是一张脆弱的纸，他越往深处，你就越疼。好像已经快捅破你的五脏六腑，直接操到了你的嘴里。

你快疼疯了，血也流了出来，他对此视若无睹，只是把你按得死紧，开始用力地晃动腰，可能一只发情的野狗对待路边被人随手丢弃的性玩具都比这温柔，但你有什么能力抱怨呢？  
换了个地方，换了个人。他就像当初的你，把你按在并不干净的床上强奸了，只可惜，你并不无辜。

这场刑罚持续了很久，安全套只用了一个，你疼晕过去，并不知道他对你的血开始感兴趣，继而直接赤裸地插进去，掰起你的腿架在肩上，大开大合地干你，让你软趴趴的疲劳鸡巴硬起来，射了精液和尿水。  
你醒来，又晕过去，时而看向旅馆肮脏、沾满了污渍的天花板，时而又在汗湿的枕头上耸动头颅，你感觉浑身的骨头都被他打碎了，你可能像条蛇、没有粘性的章鱼、收了钱就随人玩弄的妓女，让他换了很多不同的姿势操你，把精液射进你后穴里，又在下一次抽插的时候连着你烂红的肠肉一起带出来。

你不愿意被他强奸至死，用这样不体面的死法——双腿大张着，被后来的人发现你被干到合不拢的红肿肛门，浑身上下全都是牙印和手印，多可笑、多可悲？  
可你一点办法都没有，只能任人施为，直到他再也射不出什么，或者最好对你失去兴趣。

你美好的幻想在隔天醒来时彻底落空，你浑身没有哪个地方还能用、还能听话地让你摆动，双腿中间两个部位都传来过度使用后的火辣辣剧痛。而更糟糕的是，男人拿着你的钥匙，轻车熟路地打开你的房间门，为你拿来了味道清淡的熟食，那双眼睛，妈的，你恨极了。

他可不管你，直接将东西摆在床上，顺势坐下，像情人一样温柔地爱抚你被他清洗过的面颊。  
“旅行没有必要在这里停下，等你痊愈了，我们就可以启程。”  
我们，他说的是我们，你没有听错。你想。如果此时你枕下有一把刀，你一定会拼尽全身力气拿起来，杀了他，或者和他同归于尽，可你还是不敢，你的心脏因为惧怕而疯狂跳动着，尤其当他把东西喂到你嘴边的时候，你快被胸口里藏着的脏器弄吐了。

“好吗？”  
他满意地看你咽下嘴里咀嚼着的东西，终于不再向你发难。你还想活下去，你这么多年不停的逃窜都只是为了活下去，你绝不能、绝不可以在这种地方……便只能强忍住刺痛眼眶的屈辱泪水，朝他点了点头。  
“先生，你真是个善良的人。”  
他对你这个面貌忧郁却不失优雅漂亮的老家伙笑了笑，意味深长，像极了温顺的绵羊。


End file.
